


A Soft Epilogue

by Skasha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post DAI, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skasha/pseuds/Skasha
Summary: The new Divine has disbanded the circles.And Hawke knows just how she wants to celebrate with her two husbands.





	A Soft Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delicate_mageflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/gifts).



> This is just a short drabble written a long while ago for delicate_mageflower on tumblr. Normally I prefer M!Hawke (she prefers F!Hawke) so this will probably be my only F!Hawke fic, but I still like it and wanted to keep it. I’ve cleaned it up and fleshed it out a little and posted here since tumblr has decided to eat itself alive.

Anders awoke to find Marian gone. On further inspection of the tiny hut they had been hiding out in for the last few months he discovered her heavy fur lined cloak and giant sword (almost as big as his tiny ridiculous wife) were also gone. Before he could really start to panic Justice spoke up saying he had spoken with their wife in the night. That she had decided to, quote, _"undertake a most noble quest"_ (whatever _that_ meant) and that she would return in a few days. She had also asked Justice to keep an eye on Anders and make sure he remembered to eat his meals in the meantime.

Anders could almost see the mischievous glint that would have been in her eyes while saying that and grumbled at the implied nudge. He couldn’t really argue the point though seeing how old habits die hard and he really **did** forget to eat if people didn’t remind him. He spent the day going over his latest manifesto draft, and occasionally stopping to chuckle at a quip from Justice or smile at the little tokens of affection and gratitude he and Hawke had received from various mages they freed from the circles over the years. Mostly from children. Little things, like a smooth rock or a picture drawn with a shaky hand showing a clear sky and no walls.

Things had calmed down since the hole in the sky had been mended. Supposedly the new Divine was serious when she disbanded the circles. Justice had been **ecstatic** for _weeks_ when he heard, and Anders was… cautiously optimistic about it. They had spent years working to destroy other circles and free the mages held there, the idea of it finally being over felt like a fantasy.

_“Perhaps. But it is a good fantasy at the very least.”_ Justice said happily from the back of his mind. Anders nodded to his lover and felt the spirit begin to twine through his limbs trying to coax him into a better mood. _“Just actions usually prevail in the end given enough time, and all of us have worked hard for this. We deserve to find peace. And Marian has thought of a lovely way to celebrate this.”_

Anders tried to get Justice to tell him what that meant _exactly_ but the spirit just sent him the the mental equivalent of a smug smile and refused to say before finding much more pleasurable ways to distract him from trying to guess the surprise. Anders didn’t realize he still hadn’t gotten an answer until several hours later when he was laying sweaty and exhausted in bed having been thoroughly distracted. 

A trick Justice had learned from Marian.

Stubborn spirit.

The week went past fairly uneventfully. Days spent writing interspersed with bouts of anxiety wondering if Marian was alright -where ever she was- and Justice gently helping Anders focus again or reminding him when he missed a meal and all of it laced with the love and affection that had grown between them over the years. 

And snow. So much snow. Winter in Fereldan could be terrible when you’re missing your wife, and both of them missed her terribly. Anders woke up one morning to the sound of a loud thump.

Another blizzard had hit the night before, because of course it did, but this didn’t sound like a branch scraping against the hut. There was another “whump” and then the door started to creak open. Years of the three of them being on the run and fighting templars had Anders and Justice on their feet in an instant, blue spirit fire flashing.

”Well aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes.” Marian stood in the doorway rosy cheeked and disheveled with a sparkling grin on her face hip deep in snow.

Anders and Justice rushed forward with a laugh and tried to bring her in for a hug when her cloak squeaked. Justice pushed forward into control for a moment flashing an eager smile (literally) _“I see you were successful in your endeavors.”_ He kissed her softly practically buzzing with excitement. 

Anders pushed back forward and kissed their wife himself before he pulled back slightly. He looked at Marian curiously, “Love?”

With a soft smile Marian pulled an old orange tabby out of her cloak. The cat took one look at Anders, leapt into his arms and started purring up a storm determined to rub his head all over Anders face. 

“Pounce!”


End file.
